


Корейский язык: курс для начинающих

by gallyanim



Category: AOMG Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Пак Джебом не хотел иммигрировать в Корею, учить корейский и знакомиться с Чо Сыну. Или хотел. Или нет.
Relationships: Jo Sungwoo | Code Kunst/Park Jaebum | Jay Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Корейский язык: курс для начинающих

Джей Паку шестнадцать, когда он набивает на себе первую картинку и придумывает, как однажды она превратится в цельный рукав. Джей Паку семнадцать, когда колёса его новенькой машины визжат по асфальту парковки перед школой. Джей Паку восемнадцать, когда его семья уезжает из привольных и родных ему США в маленькую и неуютную Корею. Джей Паку столько же, когда он получает новые документы, но теперь это не ему восемнадцать лет — это Пак Джебому.

— Ты всегда был Джебом, — говорят ему родители, подразумевая, что "Джей" не взялось из ниоткуда. Пак Джебом сплёвывает себе под ноги и показывает средний палец то ли старому новому, то ли новому старому имени, родителям, комьям проводов наверху. Дома так не было. Дома было — ну, целый дом с участком и лужайкой, а не маленькая квартира в многоэтажке, куда ещё поди взберись по холму. Над холмом вьются те самые провода. Типично азиатские, вздыхает отец и вспоминает свою молодость. Джебому хочется орать — а мою ты у меня украл.

Соджу мерзкая, кимчи мерзкая, машины больше нет, а если бы и была — так куда на ней ехать? Улицы узкие и изломанные, центральные дороги вечно заткнуты пробками. Небо другое, люди другие, и напомните, пожалуйста, где было то историческое место, когда Джей Пак — Пак Джебом, простите, как же так — просил о переменах в целом и в своём имени в частности. Люди вокруг теперь похожи на него внешне, а стрекочут непонятно, и никакого желания вникать в их булькающую болтовню, а заодно в палочки и кружочки на вывесках вокруг нет.

К девятнадцати Джебом обретает умение изъясняться жестами с татуировщиками в тёмных студиях на Хондэ, половину будущего рукава и путёвку на курсы языка и культуры для свежих иммигрантов. Расписание их выглядит мозгоебнее американской школы, а ехать туда полтора часа на чертовом метро в одну сторону. И Джебом всё ещё нихуя подобного себе не просил.

На первое занятие он опаздывает, потому что долго колеблется в магазине на первом этаже учебного здания: пиво или кофе, кофе или пиво, одна дрянь или другая дрянь. Берёт пиво — в восемь тридцать утра, просто потому что может. На кассе даже возраст не проверяют.

Джебом влетает в белый класс, полный таких же, как он, — а он-то всегда хотел отличаться — и почти нарочно взмахивает пивной бутылкой, чтобы все хорошо разглядели. Потому что может.

Потому что в следующую минуту Джебом слышит спокойное, булькающее, как весь чертов корейский язык, приветствие от стоящего у доски преподавателя, и ему невыносимо хочется разбить бутылку об свою выебисто подбритую башку. Или о чужую — с торчащими ушами, равнодушным взглядом и еле заметно вьющимися волосами.

Пак Джебом ещё не знает, что человека у доски зовут Чо Сыну, но уже его ненавидит. За то, что когда он булькает по-корейски, его хочется понимать.

Или нет.

Или в те моменты, когда Джебому насрать, понимает ли он, что булькает Чо-сонсенним рядом с мертвенно-белой доской, ему хочется того, что хуже понимания корейского — даже в его откровенно отрицающей сеульское бытие системе координат. Всё равно хуже. Хуже, чем вписаться в здешнюю систему. Хуже в сто тысяч раз, ведь Чо Сыну отвратительный в своей индифферентности и смотрит как будто свысока.

Или нет.

Он кажется настолько равнодушным, будто Джебом не заслужил и взгляда свысока. Презрение — и то эмоция, а Джебом в системе координат Сыну словно не заслужил ни единой.

Вот Джебом его ненавидит.

Ненавидит, как Сыну медленно скользит взглядом по аудитории каждое утро. Как он не задерживается ни на ком, как его невозможно вывести из себя опозданиями, поведением на занятиях, ужасными результатами тестов, хорошими результатами тестов — он ровный, спокойный, и Джебом от этого горит. Сыну с отсутствующим взглядом слюнявит маркер, если нажатие того на доску выдаёт только скрип и никаких тебе линий. А мог бы слюнявить Джебома.

Пак Джебому девятнадцать, когда он хочет удавиться от того, что ему, бывает, снятся мокрые сны. Лет пять назад наслаждался, но лет пять назад он не подозревал, что на свете существует учитель корейского языка и культуры для свежеиспеченных иммигрантов по имени Чо Сыну. Он бы с удовольствием и продолжал не подозревать.

Мерзкие буквы на мерзком соджу внезапно складываются в слова. Джебом сам того не замечает, но в какой-то момент начинает читать этикетки кимпабов быстрее, чем выцеплять с них изображения начинок. Он почти опаздывает на занятие, зачитавшись вкусами молока в том же самом магазине на первом этаже. А берёт всё равно пиво — на сей раз, кстати, обоснованно, потому что похмелье страшное.

Джебом натягивает на бритую теперь с другой стороны голову шапку почти до самого носа; то ли свои опухшие глаза скрыть от мира, то ли мир от них. Кивает торопящемуся в их аудиторию другому американскому корейцу. Грей не такой, как Джебом, Грей нормальный и прилежный. У Грея из наушников звучит музыка, похожая на ту, что нравится Джебому, но нахуй надо ему об этом говорить.

Грей приходит вовремя, Джебом нарочно мешкает и врывается сильно позже. Чо Сыну уже пишет на доске очередной занудный диалог и даже не поворачивается в сторону входной двери.

— Доброе утро, — слышит Джебом раздельные внятные слова. — Три опоздания считаются пропуском.

У стоящего в профиль Чо Сыну видна поблескивающая на мочке серьга — то ли клипса, то ли прокол, и Джебом никогда не узнает правду. Он проходит на своё место, специально грохочет всем, чем только можно грохотать в обычном учебном классе. Отодвигает стул от парты так, чтобы все металлические заклёпки стукнули друг о друга. Ебашит ножками стула об пол. Ставит рюкзак на парту размашистым жестом, и его учебникам, вероятно, приходится не сладко, когда они все бьются друг о друга внутри и заодно о пластик стола.

Чо Сыну ничего не говорит. Чо Сыну и глазом не ведёт. Слабое утешение Джебом находит в том, что как бы хороши ни были в корейском однокашники-задроты, им тоже не достаётся ничего. Он бы заметил. Любую улыбку, любой пристальный взгляд. Ничего.

Джебому и ревновать-то не к кому, но он всё равно ревнует. К маркеру, разве что, за то, что Сыну его трогает языком и вообще трогает. Джебом же не настолько тупой, чтобы завидовать маркеру.

Или нет.

Всё ещё ненавидит, как и в самый первый день, иногда ещё — завидует, хрен знает, чему. Тому, что Сыну всё равно, а Джебому нет. Джебом проходит полноценный первый уровень корейского языка и культуры для начинающего иммигранта, а заодно проходит через весь спектр яростных и некрасивых чувств, какие только случаются с людьми, если у них тесно в грудной клетке.

Джебому завершают рукав за неделю до того, как ему приходит время писать выпускной тест.

— Завалишь, — то ли спрашивает, то ли прогнозирует Грей. Джебом его не бьёт, хотя стоило бы.

— Ебальник свой завали, — только и отвечает он. 

Тест кажется Джебому лёгким. Может быть, потому что перед ним он всё-таки берёт с полки не коричневую бутылку Хайта, а банку кофе и молоко с вьющимся по его бокам хангылем — клубничный вкус. Розовый цвет. Под стать розовым очкам Джебома, который с какого-то хуя думал, что выпускаться с чертовых курсов будет классно.

— Мы с преподавателем другой группы хотели вас пригласить отметить окончание наших уровней.

Наверное, это самая личностная фраза, которую Чо Сыну произнёс при них за несколько месяцев. Наверное, Джебому не стоит беситься на то, что будет другая группа и другие преподаватели. Наверное, ему тесно и туго и противно внутри просто от того, что он злится. Татуировка чешется, чесаться нельзя. Ничего нельзя. Того, что хочется, всего нельзя. Домой вернуться нельзя. Можно только то, чего Джебом не хотел бы даже за деньги.

Все взрослые на этих курсах, поэтому они могут идти и жарить мясо. Все взрослые, поэтому преподаватели будут им наливать и смеяться. Правильные корейские посиделки в правильной корейской забегаловке, ничем ни капли не похожие на школьные вечеринки, к которым привык в своё время Джей Пак, которые он невыносимо любил и на которых были только такие же, как он, отбитые шестнадцатилетки с едва полученными правами и алкоголем, натащенным из родительских шкафов.

Не было Чо Сыну, сидящего со скрещенными ногами за низким столом. Джебом ржёт, пьёт, пялится. Чо Сыну как будто бы умеет смеяться. Улыбаться — точно. Умеет трогать людей, а не только маркер; он кладёт руку на плечо второму преподу, когда тот пытается выведать у девушки в хиджабе, не выпьет ли она хоть полстаканчика пива.

Джебому хочется домой и чтобы Чо Сыну трогал его за плечи, за спину, за шею, ладонью об ладонь. Чтобы рассматривал каждую деталь на рукаве и своим булькающим спокойным голосом выспрашивал, что они значат. А Джебом бы говорил — да нихуя не значат, это просто красиво. Как ты.

Ничего подобного Джебом не думает, но ни о чём другом он не мечтает.

— Пак Джебом, — ровно произносит Чо Сыну, когда Джебом выкатывается из кабинки мужского туалета и видит его умывающимся у щербатой раковины. С самых-самых кончиков вьющихся вокруг длинного лица волос стекает случайная вода. У немного пьяного Чо Сыну немного красные щёки.

Джебом моет руки в раковине по соседству и смотрит на то, как они с Сыну отражаются в одном зеркале. Смотрит. Перестаёт смотреть, потому что когда тот отряхивает мокрые ладони и пускает мелкие брызгие вокруг себя, Джебом хватает его сзади и упирается лбом то ли в основание шеи, то ли между лопаток — всё плывёт в этот момент. Он ничего не чувствует.

Или нет.

Сердце колотится. Когда злишься на что-нибудь, оно всегда колотится. Джебом злится, что Сыну не двигается, не реагирует, и его такого невозмутимого придётся отпускать.

— Джебом, — почти мягко говорит Сыну, и слово виснет вокруг них, не в силах рассыпаться отдельными звуками. Воздух слишком густой и вязкий, вот звуки и тормозят. Потом открывается дверь, в сортир входит разомлевший от тепла, еды и соджу Грей. Джебом ненавидит и его тоже — за то, что от страха он вообще не замечает, как отпускает Сыну в итоге.

— Учитель, — говорит Грей по-английски и фокусирует бегающий взгляд на Джебоме. — Джей.

— Джебом, — зло говорит Джебом.

Ему почти двадцать лет, и он сердитым воплем выкрикнет это в лицо Чо Сыну через пару дней, но тот скажет булькающим индифферентным тоном — на самом деле это не имеет совершенно никакого значения.

И когда Джебом придёт на следующий уровень, учителя корейского языка и культуры Чо Сыну в центре образования для иммигрантов больше не будет не только у Пак Джебома — а не будет вообще.


End file.
